tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ty Pennington
Ty Pennington is the deuteragonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, and the main protagonist to Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids. He is the leading member to the team of Altonsburg, Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, and the leading roommate of Apartment 5B of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment. Character Bio Ty Pennington, the leader as always for Apartment 5B, and Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, has been looking forward for his future. He's been sick a lot since six months and one-and-a-half week after birth. He's been throwing up a lot, and no good hospitals have been accomplished for him. The fate of him rest in his friends' hands, he has to be the leader for everything. His blood is getting loose, and he had the history of illness for only over 5,297 days. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Ty Pennington has a fluffy black hair with blue on his bangs, and a bang covering his left eye, dark eye shadow makeup, four piercings on his eyebrow, nose, and bottom lips (two), and wears black clothing. He wears t-shirts with skulls, long pants with some ripped, belts with or without chains, fingerless gloves, and bracelets. He rarely wears kicker shoes, but he wears black cowboy boots all the times. He also wears necklaces and chokers. Some days, he might have black lipstick on. He is tattooed in each spots, his right hand as a vampire skull, his left hand as a regular skull, his right hip as the music notes, and his back as bat wings. As a centaur, he wears spiky collars around his neck, his wrist, his hooves, his mane belt, and around his waistline border. He also wears the same fingerless gloves on his hands. He wears a red cloth with purple and orange stripes on his mane underneath the belt. He wears a necklace with a spike, and a strapped torso with skulls on his shoulders. He also has an armband on his left upper arm, and three neckerchiefs: red on his left front leg, blue on his right front leg, and black on his right upper arms. His right hip tattoos are removed, but his other tattoos are still remaining. On his black fur on his mane, he has blue on the bottom legs above hooves and blue tip of his black tail, resembling the blue on his hair. In the prequel, Ty doesn't wear skulls over his t-shirts until the Moment Spirit changes into true style. In 2029, he shaved his right part of his head, and have additional piercings (one on his nose bridge, another between lips and chin, and few on his ears), but had his original hair back in the beginning of Plans to the Future, due to vampirism (he is a vampire in 2029), but he kept his new piercings on. Gallery Ty Pennington Warrior Centaur.png|As a centaur Ty Pennington 2029 human form.png|In 2029 (human form) See Apartment 5B Fans Gallery Trivia * Ty dies at least more than anybody else in the franchise. ** After seeing a French Maid that is a werewolf, Ty has the serious call of killing time. ** Ty has illness that can cause death. ** Him losing fights against enemies can cause him to be killed, losing his bloodstream, within a cardiac explosion. ** He laughs a lot, and can cause death. ** Whenever he gets too embarrassed, he can die like that. ** His blood can be shown in some portions of his deaths. * The real Ty Pennington was born on October 19, 1964 as Gary Tygert Burton, and the Krista Ulrich character Ty Pennington was born on April 23, 1997 as Tyler Lucas Pennington. ** His mother is a home construction worker, and his father is a military soldier. * Ty's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Byoki", which means "sick" in Japanese. It's his signature line of health. ** His nickname from Thomas Whickery is "Centaure", which is French for the word "Centaur", as of his annoyance. He dreams about being a centaur too much, and he actually becomes one in real life in this. * Ty is one of the characters who got a major injuries before the franchise, like Tim Tsukuda. * Ty is the only character in the franchise to be a centaur. It's all because of his nightmares, and his nickname from Thomas Whickery. * Ty is the only Young Extreme Makeover Kids member who play Fire Emblem in a marathon. Everyone else don't. ** Ty's least favorite Fire Emblem games are Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. He thinks that's too sickening for him, seeing Shadow Dragon and Awakening characters together, which makes no sense. He's not the only one that hates those games, Tim does, too, especially how the main character is messed up. * Ty gets sick more than anybody else in the Franchise. He had a record of being sick for over 5,297 days, according to his biography. ** As mentioned, his first illness date was November 3, 1997. ** Ty has the weakest immune system in his body. ** Whenever he looks at prosthetic people, or odd eye colors, he has a good chance of getting sick. *** Him wearing sunglasses for seeing odd eye colors can prevent him from getting sick. ** Ty can get sick after eating garlic. This type of food can make him throw up. *** It might be a good chance for Ty to become a vampire. ** Ty throws up, coughs, and sneezes more than his other symptoms. ** Ty has heterphobia and prosphobia, the two severe diagnosis according to Faye McCollough, which means he can get throw when looking at a person or animal that have heterochromia or are prosthetic. They are shown in some episodes, The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, The Moment Spirit: Into the Future, and The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour. ** Ty has bad, severe peanut allergies. When he smells it, or touches it, he'll swell up badly, and may not move at all. ** The fictional mouse cannot make him sick (because they aren't real), but the real mouse can make him sick, like how this happens in Frequent Idol Discoveries, Amusement Park Bands, and Shirley's Final Days Part 2. ** If Ty gets way too contagious, because of his illness, he might make his roommates, his neighbors in the apartment, and members of the Moment Spirit sick. *** He can also make members of TP-TH-7, Rhonda, and Satoshi sick if they visit with him. ** Ty throws up on every theatrical movies. *** The Moment Spirit: Before Millennium Force ride, watching unexpected Internet video. *** Young EMHE Kids: After drowning, and eating garlic during dinner. *** TP-TH-7 and the Gang: Eating garlic. *** The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal: Snow in Spring. *** The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life: As a human, eating garlic bread in the morning, and later at night. As a vampire, eating garlic and saw prosthetic person. *** The Moment Spirit Sealife: Seasick. *** The Moment Spirit: Frequent Idol Discoveries: Encountering mouse in his apartment, and after smelling skunk odor. He also does this few more times. *** The Moment Spirit: Amusement Park Bands: After encountering rats in the old hotel building. *** The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses: Too much brightness. *** Young EMHE Kids 2: After returning back from ocean, and in the boat. *** TP-TH-7 and the Gang 2: Seeing extreme violent picture. *** Young EMHE Kids 3 (Part 1): As a human, saw prosthetic person. As a centaur, seeing a person without a leg after the fire. *** Young EMHE Kids 3 (Part 2): As a centaur, after one of the slaves offers him disgusting food. As a human, encountering rats on Altonsburg street. *** The Moment Spirit: Supernatural Vengeance: As a human, after eating garlic from a slice of pizza. As a vampire, he touches a mouse. *** The Moment Spirit: Plans to the Future: He did that at a concession room when he saw a person with one brown eye and one green eye. ** Ty also throws up on TV series. * Ty's family is known to be characters for this franchise. He has two brothers and two sisters. Oh, he also have not-divorced parents, and a cat. ** Ty does not like having his brother Mike go near Tsukiko Uchida, and talk bad things about her idol. He doesn't appreciate this all about it. Also, nicknames of Tim Tsukuda and Krista Ulrich from Rhonda Warren are the biggest problems when the Moment Spirit and her are visiting. Rhonda might think Mike is killing Krista and Tim, which she warns Ty about it. He punishes Mike for thinking about it. * When Ty is completely animalized, his tattoos were removed. However, when he becomes human again after being animalized, his current tattoos return. ** When his face is animalized, his tattoos are still there. He still have human shape, but his face is different. ** His tattoos doesn't remove when he becomes a vampire or a merman. However, his bottom-most tattoos remove when he becomes a centaur (including his nightmares). * In The Moment Spirit: Sealife, Ty was famous for a plank of woods that he crafted while helping the band out put back the boat together. On the fourth day he's helping them out, he becomes a merman. * In one of his nightmares, he had a hybrid between centaur and a vampire (according to Krista Ulrich, who had never seen that before). * Ty Pennington is one of the only characters to have more than one evil counterpart. His evil counterparts are Thunder Poison (in Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries), and Elroy Savidge (throughout the franchise). Both of his evil counterparts are male. * Ty Pennington is the only lead protagonist whose parents were not divorced, and is not a female (just a male). Both Krista and Tsukiko have their parents being divorced, and they're female. * According to the video game Animal Crossing New Leaf, Ty is the only character who had visited a dream town, Aika Village. * Ty is the only Moment Spirit character that can go invisible. He has invisibility power in his armor in Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids movies. * Ty is the leader to Apartment 5B of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment for being fan of the Moment Spirit, and Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids team. ** He is one of the four members of Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids with metal genre, including Paul DiMeo (speed), Johnny Littlefield (thrash), and Tracy Hutson (glam/hair). * According to the team in Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, Ty's color code is black. Category:Male Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Lead Protagonists Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Centaurs Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:5B Category:The Moment Spirit Fans Category:Young Extreme Makeover members Category:Girlish Guys